Dark Angel
by Serinity750
Summary: Teito and Frau come across a young girl while gathering supplies who has a similar past to Teito. Who is she? Why does Teito share some sort of unearthly bond with her? Who is chasing her and what do they want? Teito and the 7 ghosts now have their hands full with a new problem. darkness and Velorian are now an even greater threat. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

Frau and Teito were walking through the city gathering supplies. When they stopped at the next merchant to buy food for dinner, they noticed a young girl with long red hair passed out next to a nearby tree. "Stay here Teito." Frau told the young boy before walking cautiously towards the mysterious girl. He rolled her over revealing her face. She was unearthly pale, as if she was made out of wax the color of the snow. He checked her pulse and sighed with relief when he felt a, weak yet steady beat. She looked to be around Teito's age.

He picked her up and walked back to the young brunette. "Get the food. We are heading back to the church." He told the young boy. "Labrador will want to check her for any wounds." he added a moment later. The boy simply looked at him with piercing green eyes before picking up the bags and following the older male back to the church. They soon arrived at an large building before walking through the doors and up the stairs to the infirmary room.

A violet haired man with gentle eyes looked up as they entered. It seemed like he had been waiting for them, almost as if he knew they would be coming. "Set the girl down on the bed here Frau." he said in a soft yet firm voice. The blond, named Frau, did as he was told and set the girl down gently. The purple haired man then walked over and began treating the girl while the brown haired boy and the older blond watched attentively. "It seems like she hasn't eaten in a long time. Plus there are some weird markings on her back." told the two onlookers.

"Is it like my brand?" the brunette asked curiously. Something about the young girl seemed familiar. It was starting to creep him out slightly.

"Yes and no." Labrador told him, the smile he usually wore no where in sight. "I have never seen these sort of markings before." he said while lifting up her shirt to show them. There was a swirling pattern with picture of wings on her back that encompassed her upper back and shoulder blades. It wasn't the same color as her waxen skin. Instead it was blackish red. When he flipped her back over they noticed the necklace hanging from her slender neck.

"What's that Labrador?" Frau asked eyeing it like it was poison. Labrador lifted it off her neck gently and began looking at it with soft yet knowing eyes.

"It's a necklace Frau. And by the looks of it, not an ordinary one either." he said while twirling it around in his hands. Suddenly it began to glow slightly and he gasped dropping to hold his slightly burnt hand. The other two ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"Labrador are you ok?" they both asked at the same time. He smiled at them before turning back the girl who, was now wide awake and staring at them with eyes that held fear.

"Who are you and where am i?" she asked in a scratchy voice wincing slightly before seeing the necklace on the floor. She then grabbed it and held it to her chest, like she thought they would take it from her.

"I'm Labrador, the blond with the scary face over there is Frau, the brown haired boy next to him is Teito." he told her gently while slowly making his way towards her. "You are the church in the 7th district. Frau and I along with a few others are Bishops." he said while banding her arm, with a bleeding wound that no one else saw. "What is your name ?" he asked her smiling gently.

"My name is Yuki. Thank you for bandaging my wound but, I need to go." she said in a quick burst of air before jumping off the bed and heading towards the door. Frau slid in front of her, successfully blocking her escape route.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Frau asked her grinning slyly. She tired to move around him but he continued to block her path. He then picked her up and walked back towards the bed. "You should rest while the Sisters fix you something to eat." He told the young girl only to see her slump to the bed looking disheartened. Moments later three Sisters brought in a salad made of flowers with some sort of eyeball soup, to which she ate greedily.

"You don't understand, I can't stay here. Everyone I come across dies." she said in a soft voice filled with despair. The three boy looked at each other, silently having a conversation with their eyes. Sighing, Teito walked over to her and sat down on her otherside.

"I know how you feel, I used to feel the same way till I meet Labrador and Frau." he told her. She looked up at him revealing her tear stained face that made her sapphire colored eyes stand out. "And if you are not used to Frau, he's a pervert." he told her close to her ear so said blond wouldn't hear. She looked from him to said blond and back with wide eyes.

In a blur, a hand hit the top of Teito's head soon followed by an angry Frau. "What did you say chibi?!" he demanded looking down at the boy who simply glared back at him. All three of them plus the Sisters turned their attention back to the girl at the soft sound of laughter that erupted from her lips. "You found that funny huh?" he asked her causing her to stop laughing and close her mouth, blushing slightly at being caught.

"I'm sorry. You guys act like siblings or a family." she told them before getting off the bed and turning towards the window. "I want thank you for taking care of me but, I really do need to go now." she said while waving at them before jumping out the now open window. They raced towards the window but saw nothing, not her dead body or even a trace. Her voice drifted to them on the wind. "You guys are really nice even if you don't know me. I will only warn you this once, don't follow me or you will find yourself hurt beyond imagination. For I am not what I seem to be." her voice said in what seemed like a haunted voice. And like that, the wind and her voice were gone.

"What exactly is she?" Teito asked himself only for Labrador and Frau to hear him.

"I'm not sure but, I sense a similar aura around her to yours." Labrador stated calmly while looking out the window.

"Yes, I have a feeling that darkness follows that child closely. More so than Teito." Labrador stated while walking towards the door.

"What do you mean Labrador that darkness follows her more than me?" Teito asked curiously as well and slightly annoyed at being compared someone they considered a child.

"I think we should go search for our mysterious Yuki." Frau muttered, still slightly annoyed at being called a pervert and the girl laughing at him.

" I agree. Darkness seems to be closing in on her, just like Teito." Labrador said with a worried voice and equally worried eyes. With that the two of them walked out of the room leaving a semi stunned and curious Teito behind, and began their search for the girl named Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel Chapter 2

Yuki knew she shouldn't be resting right now but, exhaustion was getting to her. Those _things_ kept trying to capture her. She knew that if they did she would not like the outcome. As her muscles relaxed and darkness crept into her vision, she felt the unmistakable aura of 'them'. The creatures that were after her for some unknown reason. _I have to stay awake. I can't let them catch me now._ She desperately fought against the darkness just as a hand then gripped her arm and began to drag her away from her resting spot.

"No! Let me go!" Yuki shouted at the creature, struggling against it's steel didn't change the situation nor the tightness of the hand on her arm. Yuki began to panic and like all the other times she lost control of her emotions, her necklace began to glow, surrounding her with a dark light. Dark feathers began to fall to the ground around her. Her eyes, which were a sky blue turned to a evil looking purple. Her hair turned a darker shade of red and a sadistic smile spread across her face. A strong aura surrounded the girl, causing the creature's hand to let go of her with a screech of pain.

"So you insufferable fools have come back for my master again." a voice that didn't belong to the girl said while chuckling darkly. She then moved her hand in a swinging motion a sent a dark burst of energy at the creature, eradicating it completely. "Tell your master that she will never belong to him." the eerie voice said once more. Once that was done her eyes and hair returned to normal along with the aura around her as she fell to the ground.

Frau and Labrador had stayed hidden behind a group of trees and watched the whole scene unfold with thoughtful and confused expressions. "This girl is not normal. What exactly is she?" Frau muttered under his breath, staring at the still form of the young girl.

"I sense that she has a powerful object similar to Teito's orb of Mikhael." Labrador stated in a calm yet concerned voice, interrupting Frau from his mumbling and staring eyes from the girl.

"Is that why they are after her?" he asked in a gruff voice filled with disgust and some other emotions. Labrador simply nodded before walking over and picking up the out cold Yuki. He then began to walk back towards the church leaving an stunned and annoyed Frau behind.

Once he noticed that he was being left behind he began to sprint after the purple haired males retreating back. "HEY! Wait for me!" He yelled at Labrador who, didn't stop or regard him any way. This annoyed Frau even more and he began to grumble under his breath and finally caught up to the other male.

When they walked back into the room they were in before, they noticed a scowling Teiot facing an amused looking Castor. Labrador, without even casting a glance at the two of them, sat the limp form of the girl on the bed next to Teito's. As if they had paused the battle, Castor and Teito glanced down at the red haired girl whose skin looked even more ghostly pale. Her hair looked like blood compared to the pale skin. "Who is this Labrador?" Castor asked smiling his usual smile that hid the calculating brain inside.

"This is Yuki. Frau and Teito found her when they went shopping for supplies." Labrador stated calmly, not looking away from the unmoving girl. "She has a strange power and the necklace reminds me of the orb of Mikhael." he stated after relaxing a bit at the sight of the young girl moving slightly.

There was silence for a few short minutes till Frau burst through the door panting while his hands were on his knees. The three of them looked at him with concerned faces before he stood up straight looking at them with angry eyes. "You left me behind Labrador." he squeezed out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Frau. I had to get her back here before more of those creatures came back." the violet haired man said in a calm voice. "Plus I could feel that she wouldn't be able to protect herself the way she is right now." he added looking back once more at the sleeping girl.

"Will she be ok?" Teito asked suddenly, also looking at the red heads still form. Castor, Labrador and Frau shared an meaning glance with each other before looking back at the brown haired boy. Said boy looked at them, blinking a couple of times. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked them, slightly confused at their expressions.

"Teito, we think there might be some sort of connection between you and Yuki." Frau told the younger boy in a quiet voice that carried a meaningful message. Teito seemed to understand what Frau was trying to convey because he nodded his head while a steal look of determination crept into his emerald colored eyes. Teito then looked over at the red haired girl, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. While he was deep in thought, Castor, Frau and Labrador were having a heated conversation about the young girl.

"Why is _he _after her?" Frau asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with her necklace." Castor commented thoughtfully.

"It seems that way but, that not what I think it is." Labrador stated calmly causing the other two to look at him warily.

"You had another vision didn't you?" Castor and Frau both asked at once. The violet haired male just sighed before walking over to the two kids, signaling that he had indeed had a vision. It also signaled the end of their discussion. Frau and Castor followed Labrador to the bed and stopped when he did. They stood there watching the girl while deep in thought. Just like Teito.

While all four of them were deep in thought, Yuki bolted up in the bed panting like she had a bad dream, startling the four from their thoughts. "It.. it happened again." she muttered not looking at the four in front of her. "Why does this keep happening?" she asked herself before realizing where she was. She looked at the four startled people in front of her and tensed up. "Why am I back here?" she asked them warily.

"I brought you back here after I found you collapsed against a tree." Labrador told her gently. Yuki thought this over before her eyes widened when someone's weight caused the bed to dip slightly.

"So, why are they after you Yuki?" Teito, the one who had caused the bed to dip, asked curiously.

The young girl looked away from Teito's expectant face and the faces of the others. "I'm sorry but, I can't tell you." she told them in a soft voice.

"Hey girl! You owe us so spill it already." Frau yelled at the girl, causing her snap her head up and her eyes to turn a slight shade of purple. No one seemed to notice it though. What surprised them more was the darkening of her aura.

A fist hit the blond's head causing him to rub it slightly. "Frau, that's no way to talk to a child let alone a little girl." Castor stated smiling his usual unreadable smile. Turning to the tensed girl, still smiling, he looked her over. "Yuki, please tell us what you know. We and the church protect those that come to it for help." he told her causing her to relaxe and the aura and slight bit of purple to disappear.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a very loud grumble that came from her tummy. Yuki blushed slightly in embarrassment while the others chuckled. "Why don't I go get you something to eat?" Labrador asked after the others stopped laughing.

"Yes please." she replied still blushing. Labrador simply smiled and walked out of the room to retrieve her some food. (A/N See what I did there? If not then i'm sorry) Silence filled the room while the three guys looked at her and she them. No one felt like talking right then. The silence was interrupted by Yuki. "Um, thank you for bringing me back here but I don't think any place is safe." she told them with a sad expression on her face.

"What do you mean nowhere is safe?" Teito asked her slightly confused. She looked at him before a look of recognition flittered across her face.

"Your name is Teito right?" she asked hopefully. He nodded, giving her the answer she wanted. "Well, I have something 'they' want. Something that even the church's divine protection won't keep them from." She told them in a voice that was soft. "It's much like your jewel of Mikhael. Yet it's power is darker than yours." she looked at Teito when she said this. "I can't tell you anymore than that or else 'they' could use it against you." she said ending the discussion. But before anyone could ask questions, Labrador walked back into the room and over to the bed Yuki was on, holding a plate of food.

"Here you are, a plate filled with my special flowers." he said handing the girl a plate. She smiled at him before scarfing down the food like an animal, surprising most of the guys. Once she was done eating she looked up at them, no longer deathly pale, and blushed slightly at their expressions.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in 3 days." she told them while rubbing the back of her head absently.

"3.. 3 days?" Frau asked with disbelief. His only answer was a small nod from the red head in question. "Why haven't you eaten in three days?" he asked her next, no longer sounding as harsh.

"W-well, I've been on the run for a little bit longer than that. But when those creatures started using people to get me I stopped visiting cities." she told them while looking at her hands. "And that means no food." she added a seconded later.

"What creatures are you talking about?" Castor asked her curiously. He, Labrador and Frau had an idea but they hoped that they were wrong.

"I think they are called Kors. But I'm not sure." She told them hesitantly. The four of them froze at the mention of the name. Questions like 'them again?' and 'is it him' ran through their minds.

"Where are you from?" Labrador asked her. He was having another bad feeling and this one felt even worse than the last.

"I'm originally from the kingdom near Raggs but I have been living in the Barsburg for the past few years." she told them, causing them to look at her shocked. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked them while tilting her head to the side.

"N-no, but what was the name of the place you originally lived?" Teito asked her hurriedly as if he couldn't wait for the answer.

"It was called Lyra. Why?" she asked the young boy who was only an inch from her face.

"Because, that little kingdom was destroyed 10 years ago." he told her. "Along with everyone in it." he added as an after thought.

" I know but me and my mother left the day before it was destroyed. She said that she and I needed to leave before everything was destroyed, like she knew what would happen." she said slightly sad.

"What was your mother's name?" Castor asked, his voice was veiled by something for no emotion drifted through his words.

"Her name was Lilac. Lilac Lyra." she told them as if it were a simple matter that her mother was the queen.

"Th-then, does that make you..." Teito asked while cutting the sentence off. Yuki looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm the princess Yuki Lyra. Nice to meet you Teito Klein, my supposed Fiancee." she said while still smiling.

"EHH!" Frau and Teito yelled as silence once more filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angel chapter 3**

Yuki couldn't help but burst out laughing at their reactions. She laughed so hard that she fall off the bed, but she didn't care. "F-fiancee?!" Teito and Frau sputtered. Teito's face was red as a tomato while Frau's was one of utter disbelief. Castor and Labrador simply stared at the red haired girl with unreadable looks. When Yuki finally calmed down she got up and looked at the four males.

"Yes, was and still am your fiancee Teito. Though, if you don't want me to be I won't mind." Yuki told him, smiling sweetly.

"W-well, I'll think about it." Teito told her, looking away to hide his red face. Despite his attempt to hide it, the bishops saw it and smiled (Labrador) and smirked (Castor and Frau) to themselves. Yuki just looked at them confused before sitting back down on the bed. Despite her best efforts not to, she began to fall asleep. Labrador noticed this and motioned for the others to back away from the bed.

Right after they did so a dark aura filled the room along with falling feathers. The young girl's figure on top of the bed sat up and turned towards them. Her eyes were no longer blue, they were once more a deep malicious purple. Her hair turned into a blood red color as a manic smile crossed the girls lips. "I'm only going to say this once, if you hurt my master in any way I will kill you like I did those Kors." the unknown woman's voice not belonging to Yuki echoed throughout the room, causing those within it to shiver out of fear and uneasiness.

"Who might you be?" Castor asked her, trying to fish for information. A smirk flitted across her face at the words.

"Searching for information huh Castor?" the women mocked, secretly laughing as said male tensed up. What fools these men were. Didn't they know who and what they were dealing with? Of course they didn't. Even the holder of Mikhael didn't know, even though he should. "Maybe if you ask nicely I will answer your questions." she stated, still smirking.

"Will you please answer our questions?" Labrador's soft voice asked the redhead in front of them. Said girl pouted, they were really no fun.

Sighing, she nodded her head. "I will answer your questions." she told them, sounding serious now.

"Who and what are you?" Castor asked, taking the first question upon himself. A smirk once more flitted across the girl's face.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." the voice stated. " I am Zaria, a dark angel or rather the Angel of Death." she stated nonchalantly, smirking when some of them widened their eyes.

"Why are they after Yuki?" Teito asked, his tone curious and serious all at once.

"For two reasons. 1: They want our powers. 2: Their leader wants to marry her." she answered truthfully with a bit of anger in her tone. "You guys only get a few more questions." she stated after a while. Unaware of how tense her answer caused Teito and the others to be. But mainly Teito.

"Are you being serious?!" they all asked her in slightly loud voices. She smirked at them with a fire in her gaze. Showing them just how serious she really was about her master. Seeing this, the four males looked at her with different expressions. Teito and Frau's were showed their disgust while Labrador and Castor showed a seriousness that meant they understood just how serious the situation is.

"You have two more questions." Zaria reminded them. "So think about them carefully." she added on after a second of thought. The four of them nodded before thinking about what questions they would ask next.

"What did your master, Yuki, mean by nowhere would be safe?" Labrador asked, his tone curious while his expression and lavender eyes remained thoughtful. The smirk on the redheads lips grew twice in size at the purple haired male's question but her eyes turned sad.

"Exactly what she meant. Nowhere, not even here, is safe for her. Their leader will find away to get past any defense anyone throws his way. That's why she isn't safe and is always on the move." she told them, her eyes which were sad at first turned cold and furious. A shiver slithered it's way up all their spines at her cold, deadly eyes. One thing is for sure, they didn't want get on the Death Angel's bad side, lest they wind up on the receiving end of her wrath.

The last and most important question was then asked by Frau. It had been bugging him for awhile, was it really _him_ that was after this poor girl? Only one way to find out. "And who exactly is their leader?" he asked, causing the smirk to disappear of the girl's face. She was completely serious now. No longer mocking or making fun of their lack of knowledge. All of that was gone.

"You know him very well." she began, causing the four of them to tense up once more. They were hoping that it wasn't who they were thinking it was. "You know him as Ayanami and one other name this is famous for bringing fear to the world. Verloren." she finished, the four males were even more tense than before. COuld it really be him? The one they vanquished not too long ago? Could he and his host really be back? All the signs were pointing towards yes. Oh what a nightmare this was turning out to be. "Now that i've answered your questions, I'll be returning to my master." and with that said, her figure once more fell back onto the bed. taking the cold and dark presence with her.

Teito felt a nagging sensation in his chest. Ignoring it was becoming harder and harder for him. Just what was this feeling? He wasn't sure. He along with the others watched as the sleeping form of Yuki smiled in her sleep before looking at each other once more, deciding to leave the room.

Exciting the room for some place more private and secluded, they whispered the new information amongst themselves. "It looks like he's come back to life." Castor commented in a serious tone of voice.

"So it seems." stated Labrador, sighing sadly at the current events. Not all of their tremulant questions were answered, only the important ones were. Even so, the foreboding feeling in his gut was not lessening.

"What are we going to do about it? I mean, are we just going to sit here and let him marry the poor girl?!" Frau whisper shouted, sounding furious.

"Hold on Frau, we have to come up with a plan of action before we doing anything." Castor told his friend, he to was worried about what they had found out.

"The flowers tell me that the time of the first attack will be soon." Labrador stated calmly in that soft voice of his. Through out the conversation, Teito had not spoken a word. It was starting to worry the lavender haired male. The other's, meaning Frau and Castor were too busy arguing to notice. Sighing, Labrador used his flowers to pull them apart and get their attention. "Why don't we all head to bed. There isn't anymore we can do tonight." he told them, his voice serious yet retained its soft quality.

They all agreed to that statement and went their separate ways. Teito, whose' room Yuki was currently sleeping in, walked back towards the room till some sort of chilling feeling spurred him to go faster.

Once he reached the room and flung the door open, he was greeted with a frightened looking Yuki flailing in a young man's grip. And that man was none other than Ayanami himself. "Teito!" Yuki screamed, causing Ayanami's attention to go to him. Teito scowled at the purple haired male holding Yuki earning an amused smirk from said male.

"Let. Her. Go." he ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at his old enemy. How dare he taint her with his bloodied hands! He has no right to taint her! It was these thoughts that spurred his next reaction. Teito used the vase on his right side and threw it at him, not thinking about the girl he held.

"Is that the best you can do Teito? If so then I might as well leave." Ayanami said while chuckling. He tightened his grip on Yuki to the point of slight pain, causing her to yelp. Of course all of this noise attracted the attention of the bishops. A few seconds later said bishops rush into the room to see Teito and Ayanami fighting while Yuki struggles to get free.

Time seemed tos top for a split second as they all looked at each other before the fighting started anew. At some point during the fight Yuki was tossed onto one of the beds and hit her head causing her to pass out. This of course caused the two sides to try to get to her before the other, all while fighting. Of course, at some point during the fight Ayanami got hurt and had to flee the building. After all, it was four against one.

Once the fight was over with Castor left to check the perimeter with Frau, which left Labrador and teito to check up on Yuki. Surprisingly, Yuki wasn't hurt at all. She was just knocked out due to the force of the blow. Seeing this made both Twito and Labrador relieved. They left the room after tucking her in once more only to run into Frau and Castor.

"How is she?" Frau asked, looking at both Labrador and Teito for information.

"She's uninjured, surprisingly, the force of the blow just knocked her out." Labrador stated for both of them. "what did you find out?" he asked the other bishops, hoping for good news.

Frau nudges Castor as if to say 'you tell them'. Sighing, Castor took a deep breath before beginning. " the barrier is still up, no one has let him in and yet he found a way inside the building and past the barrier." he told them, causing shocked expressions to appear on both Teito and Labrador's faces. "That's not all, we found a message written in the dirt for us. It said: 07 Ghost's and teito Klein, I will have Yuki weather or not you want me too or not. I and Ayanami, my host will be back for her." Castor told them looking serious if not more than before.

None of them liked the sound of that but couldn't think of anything to stop him. If he could get passed the barriers and into the building without being seen who's' to say he couldn't do it at anytime. That talked about what they could do before they once more split up to head to bed. Teito walked back into his room and towards Yuki before kissing her cheek and climbing into bed. That night, sleep brought him nightmares instead of dreems.


End file.
